Wario
Wario (ワリオ) is the main protagonist of his own series and a recurring character in the Mario series. He is portrayed as an anti-hero and the evil and greedy version of his arch-rival Mario. He first debuted in the 1992 game Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins as the main antagonist and later the main protagonist of its sequel, Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. Wario appears in almost every spin-off Mario game as a playable character, such as the Mario Kart series, Mario Party games, and sport games. Creation and Development The idea to introduce Wario as a new character originated during development of Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. The staff team aimed for a "change of pace", and to not be bound by the ideas which were continuously used in Mario games leading up to that time; they desired to provide Mario with a new objective. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins official Shogakukan game guide, staff interview on pages 106-111 (translation provided by "Shmuplations", accessed September 10, 2016) Rather than having Mario fight for the benefit of someone else (such as Princess Daisy in Super Mario Land 2's precursor, and Princess Peach throughout other games), the staff wanted Mario to fight to win back something of his own. It was initially director Hiroji Kiyotake's idea to introduce Wario as a new character that fits this change in objective, although several rejected characters were presented earlier which no one took a liking to. Before any actual character development, Wario's name was the first thing that was decided on, being derived from the Japanese word "warui" (悪い), meaning "bad". Wario's physical design and personality was based on the idea that a protagonist should have an arch-rival and nemesis. Kiyotake stated that Wario's relationship to Mario was inspired by the American comic book characters Popeye and Bluto. Bluto is physically well-built, motivated by self-interests, and more cunning than his counterpart, Popeye. Kiyotake subsequently discussed his idea with his assistant character designer and co-director Takehiko Hosokawa, with whom Kiyotake normally sought approval from before presenting an idea to the rest of the game's staff. To Kiyotake's surprise, the idea to flip the "M" seen on Mario's Cap to create a "W" received extremely enthusiastic support by the rest of the staff. Wario went on to become the game's main antagonist by taking over Mario's castle, which met the staff team's initial vision of diverting from the conventional objecives established by previous Mario games. Background Wario´s first chronological appearance was in Yoshi's Island DS. He along with numerous other infants had been abducted by the evil Kamek's Toadie army in order to find the legendary Star Children that were spoken of in legend to be the only thing standing in the way of the Koopa Troop's attempt at world domination. But Baby Wario did not remain with the Toadies for long, due to his terrible tantrums, so when the Toadies finally became fed up with the baby they abandoned him in an undersea cave in World 3-5. Not long after a Yoshi, which had been separated from the Stork and the other babies, ended up finding the lost Baby Wario and together they managed to escape the enemy filled area and they continued to aid each other throughout the rest of World 3. After going through five levels, Wario saw a line of Bandits, each carrying a coin. As he was a very greedy baby, Wario jumped on the only Bandit with no coin, in the back of the line, hoping to snag some riches. Baby Wario along with the rest of the Yoshis worked together to defeat Bowser at the end of the game. At the end of the game Wario got Bowser's treasure, but Baby Bowser plopped in, and again, they started to argue. It is unknown if Wario ever returned to his parents or not. Personality Wario typically has a natural greed for money, which also balancesmit out for his competative side when it comes to having a competition with Mario, Wario also has quite the temper, when he usually gets Into a typical rival competition, or if he loses or tries to best Mario. .|left|150px]]In Wario games, he is generally lazy, ruthless and greedy. He is foul and smelly, as he eats a lot of garlic, his favorite food. When there is an opportunity to obtain treasure, or vast amount of fortune, he usually is determined to get it. Despite all of this, Wario plays the role of an anti-hero, or neutral character, with the exception of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which he fights along side Bowser and Ganondorf, only to aid the player later on. He has been cast as a hero when fighting others who are more villainous, which have made his personal and moral flaws seem smaller. He is only interested in saving the day when it means fortune for him or a way home. His fierce competitiveness is fueled by the jealousy towards Mario. In later years after their initial encounter the tension between has weakened, but it still remains. Wario has allied with Mario to defeat greater threats in Super Mario 64 DS. According to the comic Super Mario Adventures, Wario has hated Mario since they were both young, Mario bullied Wario with dirty pranks, such as making Wario pick up Piranha plants while, on his side, picking up turnips. According to Nintendo Mario and Wario have known each other before Wario stole his castle, though if the comic is correct or not is still open for debate. Sometimes, Wario gains a begrudging respect to Mario and his desire to beat him rather than kill him. However in Mario Super Sluggers, he actaully does. He appears to have a crush on Peach and declares to win her heart and wishes that she will be like him, much to Mario's annoyance. Friends Wario has almost never been seen with friends in the Marioverse, only seen with Waluigi (Luigi’s doppelganger) and in Mario Superstar Baseball, Boo. But, with the WarioWare series, Wario is seen with quite a lot of friends all of which work for him at his video game company, such as Jimmy T., Mona and Dr. Crygor to name a few of the extensive part . Mario Party 6 also implies that Wario is secretly friends with Toadette. Physical Appearance Wario is shorter, fatter, and yet, stronger than Mario. He has a large jagged mustache, a bellicose cackle, and has a stronger Italian accent than Mario. While Wario is bigger, a lot of it is often implied to be fat. Wario wears 2 outfits: * His first (and original) outfit is a plumbers outfit similar to Mario, Luigi and Waluigi's, but with a yellow undershirt with the sleeves cut to the elbow (which was not shown in the Mario spin-off games until the GameCube) and purple overalls with silver buttons. However, in his early appearances, he wore a yellow long-sleeved undershirt and magenta overalls. He wears green elf-like shoes, a yellow hat with a white brim (with the W symbol, Mario's symbol flipped upside down, on top which unlike Mario, Luigi and Waluigi comes out of the half-circle) and white gloves with the W symbol on them. * With his second outfit, Wario wears in the WarioWare series and Super Smash Bros. Brawl(although you may choose). He wears pink pants suspended with a belt, a dark blue shirt, a light blue ripped jacket (saying 'Hurry Up!' if looked at him in Smash Bros games) yellow fingerless gloves with the W symbol, a yellow helmet (with the W symbol) with goggles, and purplish-blue elf-like shoes. Other Info Vehicles Wario, so far has 3 vehicles, The Wario Car: a purple car that resembles a Cadillac, The Wario Bike: a yellow motorbike that resembles a Harley Davidson, and a large yellow truck we can deduce is primarily used to haul treasure (Seen only at the ending of Wario Land 4). The Wario Car received a different paint job in Mario Kart DS called Brute, it has been Wario’s primary vehicle in the Mario Kart series since Mario Kart: Double Dash. The Wario Bike was introduced in the WarioWare series. The bike is Wario’s primary transport in WarioWare: Touched. Along with the WarioWare appearances, the bike also appears in SSBB, SSB4 and Mario Kart Wii (although when other characters use the bike it gets a different paint job). The Wario Bike is yellow and has flames on the side only in SSBB. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wario had a hover car with a W and his moustache design on it. This was the car he kept those who he turned into trophies when he was taking them to Subspace during the Supspace Emissary. This car was taken by King Dedede and was never seen again. Abilities Just like Mario, Wario has his own special abilities. * Dash Attack - This is Wario's signature move in his platforming appearances. Wario does a shoulder barge while running, upon contact, most enemies die, however, enemies with weapons in front of them, or larger enemies don’t go down as easily, this attack can also be used to break blocks.This has been first seen in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 and has since been used in many other Wario Land titles. * Ground Pound - Wario jumps up into the air and lands heavily on his buttocks, causing enemies, or certain objects to die/break, it can also be used in some games to stun all enemies on screen. * Super Dash Attack - Wario charges with his head out in front of him, causing enemies and certain objects to die/break, without Wario stopping. Smash Bros. Series * Wario Waft - When the move hasn’t been held in, Wario does a small fart. When the move has been held in for a lengthy time, Wario unleashes a huge fart which launches him into the air. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as the attack is charging, his belly noticeably bulges the longer it's held in. This was removed in the next Smash Bros. game. * There are 3 Customizations for Wario's Down Special. 1. Wario Waft 2.Rose scented Waft(Realeases pink gas the grows a flower on the opponents heads. 3.Quick Waft charges more quickly but less useful. *Chomp - Wario opens his mouth wide enough to bite an opponent. This move will inflict a large amount of damage, because of his garlic eating habits. There are 3 Customizations for Chomp. 1. Chomp 2. Inhaling Chomp Pulls enemies and eats them, but less powerful. 3. Garlic Breath his breath makes it stink, others pass out. He is also able to consume items and obstacles on the stage. Depending on the item, he will either heal or take damage from what he eats. *Corkscrew - Wario jumps and spins rapidly. The rapid spinning is the cause of most of the damage. Wario has 3 Customizations for Corkscrew. 1. Corkscrew 2.Widescrew changes damage but you can control the angle. 3.Cokscrew Leap des not deal damage but goes higher, but takes longer to charge. *Jumping Ability - Surprisingly, even though of his Fat stature, Wario is shown to Jump incredible heights just like his presumed cousins (Mario and Luigi), an example of this is in Super Smash Bros Brawl. in one of the cut scenes Wario kidnapped Princess Peach or Zelda and Jumped to Meta Knight's Halberd (which was in the sky) with one leap. His Jumping ability might rival Mario's. *Wario Bike - Wario pulls out his bike from WarioWare and drives it around. It can be used for recovery as well as spacing Wario from his foes. It has 3 Customizations. 1. Wario Bike 2. Speeding Bike faster and lighter, but deals less damage and falls apart easier. 3. Burying Bike burys others into the ground.Slower and Heavier. Master of Disguise These are Wario's Disguises. * Thief Wario - Wario can run and jump higher. Also has the shoulder barge attack, this is the standard Wario * Cosmic Wario - Wario is equipped with a space suit and a laser gun, by touching the screen Wario fires in that direction. * Arty Wario - Wario dresses up like an artist and can draw objects, if the player draws a square Wario will create a block where the player drew the square was. He can also draw a door which will take him to the beginning of the level, and, once his Arty Wario disguise is upgraded, he can draw hearts that refill his energy meter. If the players draws anything else a living poo will fall and run off screen. Wario cannot move in this state. * Genius Wario - Can see things invisible to the naked eye, wields a bunching glove box for defence against enemies. * Sparky Wario - Wario can create electricity and light up dark places. Can shoot electricity after certain events. This is activated by clicking the screen and Wario cannot move while sending out electricity. * Captain Wario - Wario is allowed to swim in water (underneath the surface). Wario turns into a submarine which can shoot torpedoes after certain events. * Dragon Wario - Wario turns into a dragon, which can breath fire. * Wicked Wario - Wario can fly with this ability (by blowing into the DS mic). Others * Fat Wario - Wario eats a food item thrown at him by a certain enemy, he becomes even fatter, slowing him down, but giving him the power to kill enemies by just walking into them, and breaking strong objects. * Puffy Wario - Wario gets stung by a bee, which causes his face to swell up like a balloon and allow him float around the level. * Vampire Bat Wario - Wario gets bitten by a bat and becomes a vampire. * Flat Wario - Wario becomes smashed, allowing him to go through tight spaces and lightly float down to lower parts of the level. * Bouncy Wario - Wario becomes a spring, allowing him to jump very high. * Zombie Wario - When Wario gets hit by sludge or an un-dead enemy, he becomes a zombie. He is invincible to enemies and can fall through one-way floors. * Snowman Wario - Wario becomes a giant snowball. He is unable to climb up floors easily and can roll very quickly down slopes. * Bubble Wario - When underwater, when Wario touches a bubble, he becomes trapped in it and floats to the surface. * Flaming Wario - When touched by fire, Wario catches on fire and runs around the course until being literally burned to ashes and then he goes back to normal. * Frozen Wario - When Wario becomes frozen, he slides backwards until he hits a wall. * Wario Man - When Wario eats bad garlic, he turns into Wario-Man. Wario-man’s moves are powered up versions of Wario’s normal moves. In WarioWare: Twisted!, Wario-Man can fly and has super strength although in WarioWare Touched!, he tries to stop a train and gets smacked out of the way. This is probably because he really has no other enhanced abilities. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, this becomes his final smash. His speed and damage double and is invincible until the power wears off. Appearances Wario Land Series *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *Virtual Boy Wario Land *Wario Land II *Wario Land 3 *Wario Land 4 *Wario Land: Shake It! WarioWare series *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! *WarioWare: Twisted! *WarioWare: Touched! *WarioWare: Smooth Moves *WarioWare: Snapped! *WarioWare D.I.Y. *WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase *Paper Plane (DSiWare) *Game & Wario Super Smash Bros. Series *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Mario Spin-offs: Mario Kart Series *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Kart Super Circuit *Mario Kart: Double Dash *Mario Kart DS *Mario Kart GP *Mario Kart GP2 *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Kart 8 *Mario Kart 9 Mario Golf Series *Mario Golf 64 *Mario Golf GBC *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *Mario Golf: Advance Tour *Mario Golf: World Tour Mario Tennis Series *Mario Tennis 64 *Mario Tennis GBC *Mario Power Tennis *Mario Tennis Open Other Sports *Super Mario Strikers *Mario Superstar Baseball *Mario Hoops 3-on-3 *Mario Strikers Charged *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *Mario Super Sluggers *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Mario And Sonic At The London 2012 Olympic Games *Mario And Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Others *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *Mario and Wario *Crash Nitro Kart *Wario’s Woods *Super Mario 64 DS *Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! *Dr. Mario 64 *Legend of Stafy 3 *Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix *Itadaki Street DS Cameo Appearances Pilotwings 64 - In the Little States stage, shoot Mario's face on Mt. Rushmore and it turns into Wario's. Super Smash Bros./Super Smash Bros. Melee - One of Mario’s costumes is purple overalls and yellow shirt, alluding to Wario's clothes. It is possible to win a Wario Trophy. Game & Watch Gallery 2 - In the Modern version of Helmet, Wario can be played if the game is chosen to be continued after Mario has three misses. Game & Watch Gallery 4 - Wario replaces Mr. Game & Watch for several of the Modern games. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - The W Emblem Badge changes Mario's clothes to the colours of Wario's clothes. Cheers The following is how the audience cheer on Wario in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS, "Wario, Cha Cha Cha, Wario, Cha Cha Cha" This one is what the audience sing when Wario gets his special ability, Gas Mask in Mario Strikers Charged Football "Wario-ari-ario, Wario, Wario, Wario-ari-ario, Wario, Wario." Solid Snake Codec Conversation The following is the conversation of Snake and the Colonel talking about Wario in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Snake: '''This guy gives me the creeps. '''Colonel: '''That's Wario, Snake. Wario was first seen as Mario's rival but he really made his name in the WarioWare series. Watch out for Wario's bite, it's more than damage you take from it. '''Snake: '''What do you mean Colonel? '''Colonel: '''Wario loves garlic. He eats whole cloves of it day and night. So try not to get caught in his mouth. Once that smell gets on you it will stick to you for quite a while. '''Snake: '''That's a scary thought. '''Colonel: He also attacks by farting. He can fart to fly around too. Snake: By farting...? Are you kidding me?! Colonel: 'Sadly, no. I'm not kidding. If his belly starts to bulge, watch out! Memorable Quotes "Obey Wario! Destroy Mario!" Wario's line from the American commercial for Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins which went on to become a famous internet meme. "Wait, till they get a load of me!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Wario's line from the virtual boy commercial for Wario Land. "D'oh, I missed!" Quote from when Wario loses a minigame or such in Mario Party 1. "This stinks!" Wario usually says this when you fail a microgame in WarioWare Smooth Moves in Wario's mix. "Wario is great!" Wario says this when you slam a basketball in Mario Hoops 3 on 3/Mario Slam Basketball. "Ah! I give up!" Wario when he's losing in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "I hate you, you stupid!" Another one of Wario's comments when he's losing in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "Wario ha ha ha! Oh yeah, Wario's No.1!" Wario when he wins a cup in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "Wario-Man!" Wario when using a ground-pound in Wario-Land: The Shake Dimension. Ironically, it has nothing to do with Wario-Man "Let's'a win!" When picking Wario in Mario Kart Wii. "Itsa me Wario!" When picking Wario in Mario Kart WIi "Yes, Yes, Wario game!" Wario when placing in 1st in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. "Ah, I'll get you next time!" Wario when placing 2nd or 3rd in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. "Ah, I let you win!" Wario when placing 4th in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. "All right, I score ya!" Wario when scoring a goal in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "I'm bad, I'm bad, haha!" Another one of Wario's comments when scoring in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "It's'a me, Wario! Hahaha!" Wario introducing himself. "Hot hot hot!" Wario when burning himself in Wario Land Shake It! "Stouter than an Iron burrito, Studlier than a snow tire, Faster than a galloping mule he is, er.. I am Waaaario-Man!" Wario introducing himself as Wario-Man "Juicy." Wario when using his special ability, Gas Mask in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "Mmm, spicy." Another comment when Wario uses Gas Mask. "Butt Smash!" Wario when using his fake in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "Waluigi! Don't go! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wario crys like a baby cuz Waluigi is going to Magadan, Russia. Other Media * The Super Mario Adventures graphic novel features Wario in two of the stories. *Various Wario merchandise has been released, including plush dolls, t-shirts and stickers. *The South Park episode “Imaginationland Episode III” Wario is seen as one of many evil characters battling the good characters. *Wario appears in MAD on Cartoon Network, such as episodes like "Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / The Adjustment Burro" and "Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths". *Wario as a look-alike character with Waluigi and SuperMarioGlitchy4 in the Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode "Plumbers Academy" . Gallery 'Artwork 'Game Installments' 'Miscellaneous' 'Screenshots' 32C6B6B0-5BA1-4BA2-A602-234231CEB243.jpeg 2E8132D5-5D7D-46F6-BE39-904F7ED351F2.jpeg 5E148B6F-F105-4101-9398-A03604C63BB5.jpeg 8B002F99-5E71-49C9-831E-D74483C64EA9.jpeg C1E355E4-6DB8-4821-8E92-ACA76E54C1E8.jpeg C8BB0052-EFCC-4422-99A2-D36CA4D7F01E.jpeg DC99C8C7-33DA-497C-BADE-B6A0A1362015.jpeg C4853105-B97C-47F3-8339-0CCEEB06B403.jpeg 14C5CE95-1154-40CA-A73E-D0F29A4AB1E2.jpeg 392BC119-47AE-4C4E-8C18-2F2132E56300.jpeg DF9D8B0F-AD40-47F8-80C4-C8E059C29E5B.jpeg 2CE0C4B5-00DD-47AA-AA73-E535A2543F76.jpeg 2533B55D-3696-4D63-8D74-9B3222E8481F.jpeg 74C6CED9-9C99-45EA-B17E-F2AD58DA470E.jpeg 324536CA-FA45-412D-BEA1-8873F40383AE.jpeg 2B1712B4-2675-4051-8DE9-6DB02AAC9711.jpeg 19B81556-1F3B-43BF-ACCE-41A7CCF78878.jpeg 54BF324E-9584-401A-B11A-A95B5D9C388C.jpeg 4452F026-8591-4C6C-AE8B-41D90B02B138.jpeg 8367F9AE-EFEB-4ACE-AFF4-F9A833EC2942.jpeg 5B099A94-B102-42F3-8049-3685EDFAAB85.jpeg 83EDB296-0E76-46B4-9967-7426B4B93FD7.jpeg 4508B80F-DAA2-4E8F-BFE3-5006AFE43FEF.jpeg BB31B6BE-7C21-4F83-A7C4-F76CEEE25C61.jpeg 63CD1833-555D-4807-90B7-F799F42E98F4.jpeg E5448C00-FD27-4D9E-B190-BC4E38DE519A.jpeg 8738A864-6811-452A-ACC5-B8008C658A0D.jpeg 94995685-8DD1-47FD-AF20-57074B9540C4.jpeg A0B628C6-8A21-4D05-A445-3848F9AAF3E2.jpeg 009EF52D-A40B-41E4-B4EE-46F12C0AC9DD.jpeg 82E2B43A-B4E7-4BDD-B9F7-D6FEA4D00B1E.jpeg 78862CBB-836C-4F71-929E-E98AF85B19F7.jpeg BA5B213C-80F8-4D13-8D5C-A29BC34E05F2.jpeg 0B0DD5CB-FFAB-4A2D-93EE-1070C2EABEEA.jpeg 8A4E078E-940A-4E96-BAEB-EC81C2DE4D6F.jpeg F953C7A1-D9D9-45AF-B30F-D95D682DA081.jpeg A118F0DE-1A37-4915-A8B8-E419B5CE7C97.jpeg 3C9D17F4-13D4-42A6-A2D3-6E6E44329858.jpeg DB285ADC-1FE0-4E1E-B253-E862D4133206.jpeg CA375E44-3EAF-46B6-8BC3-2C182EBF91BB.jpeg 9DE8361A-1747-4411-8175-94C89B4DDB1C.jpeg DB597EE0-8EA6-4B92-9D2B-A782CB0DE978.jpeg 34B3BA3C-E98A-4AC9-9AE7-97E585ABF4A0.jpeg 34BDFDFD-8BA2-4284-8F86-4CB581B2D0EA.jpeg 95F0799F-0F46-4701-AC66-4B4A4FED6410.jpeg DF96F4E7-448E-4CB1-A944-EA18051AB6B8.jpeg B15F0FDA-9E4A-4E1D-9098-4E1E9ABFF28E.jpeg EBEBA4B0-18C5-42F6-903F-D1EEF2AF0929.jpeg 39C11549-566D-4932-B6D3-47A36A26CBDC.jpeg 3FE7D95C-4886-462D-855D-A3D7C2C2CD8A.jpeg 3A50212F-F0A4-4FF5-9743-3A52F655E0A0.jpeg 30702985-DF8E-4D02-A6ED-670D54D30B1E.jpeg B4A332A4-26E0-44E2-A3D0-1D0ACBA5B428.jpeg EFA70DE3-3C07-4D80-8DF5-925A22F21CD4.jpeg 1A7349EE-9480-42B7-94E0-A5C7CA37407E.jpeg External Links *Wario World official home page *WarioWare, Inc. home page *Wario Land 4 official home page *Wario at the Super Mario Wiki Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Wario Land Characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Villains Category:Males